Life Goes On
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Somewhat of a sequel to the 'With Friends Like These' series- BTR and their friends are all adults now, and while they're making lives of their own, they're still living it Big Time. Rated 'T' for language and sexual references.
1. 01

**Life Goes On**

**By: Riley**

**Summary**** - -Somewhat of a sequel to the 'With Friends Like These' series. BTR and their friends are all adults now, and while they're making lives of their own, they're still living it Big Time.**

***Note – This is only a 10 chapter story and it's a happy one, there's not a lot of drama because I just wanted to write a happy story about all of them after their abuse and other problems they had. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:01:.<br>**

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Sydney Jackson-McGuire slapped his brother, Patrick's, hands away from him, leaning over in his seat as far as he could to get away from his outstretched hands.

"I'm not touching you," Patrick replied with a laugh as he continued to dart his hands towards Sydney's face, keeping them a few inches away from touching his baby brother. "I don't know what you're freaking out about, but I'm not touching you."

"Leave me alone, boofhead!" Sydney was practically in the aisle now as he tried to lean away from his brother.

"Would you both just shut up?" Beside them, Noah put down the book that he was reading and slid his headphones off of his ears. "Everyone around us is starting to stare because you guys are shouting so much." He placed a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "And, oh yeah, we're on a plane!" He transferred his book to his left hand and hit Patrick and Sydney on the legs with it.

"Does it really surprise you?" Ronan McGuire, who was sitting across from them in the other aisle with the boys' two older sisters, Riley and Rhuben, stated as he also put down the magazine he was reading. "Being 18 and 13 you'd think that guys would grow up and mature a little? Honestly, I think that the opposite occurred with you all, you're getting even more immature as you grow up." Beside him, Rhuben cleared her throat loudly and looked at him with a pointed stare. "Ok, you all know when to be serious when it's needed, but you still need to work on your volume from time to time."

"That's not our fault," Riley shrugged one shoulder. "We're just used to having to yell to be heard over each other," she then grinned. "Besides, it's mostly your fault for letting us shout at each other so much."

"So either way the blame is always going to fall on me?" Ronan rolled his eyes. He raised himself up in his seat and turned to the passengers that were looking at him. "I apologize for them." He said.

"Well that really makes us feel like a ball of sunshine," Patrick stated, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," Rhuben replied and then looked down at her carry-on bag when she heard a beep coming from it. She leaned forward and stuck her arm in the bag, pulling her phone out as she did so. She turned it over and pressed a button at the top and pulled up a text message. "Just got a text from Jo," she announced.

Patrick, Noah, and Sydney perked up and leaned over; waiting to hear what she had to say.

"She says that for old times' sake we're all going to meet up at Rocque Records before we head out to the restaurant to catch up." Rhuben stated as she sent back a quick text and put her phone into her pocket.

"We've only been away for 6 months," Riley stated as she raised an eyebrow. "They're acting like we've been gone for years."

"Yeah," Sydney agreed as he sat up, pushing his overgrown hair out of his face. "But you're forgetting that they've been doing their own thing too. And more often than not, while we were back in Australia we were constantly on the go. So now going back to California, there are a lot of things that we need to talk to them about."

The Jackson-McGuires are on their way back to their second home in Los Angeles, California. After having moved from their home in Australia as they tried to make it big in America, the first place they moved to (and never left from) was LA. Once there, they met the upcoming boy-band/music group Big Time Rush and became friends with them almost instantly. Now five years later it was one of the trips they took back and forth from Australia to America as those two countries are their biggest markets. Every time the Jacksons left, they left for three to six months to work on their music and their career back in their home town. But that wasn't including the tour that they go on. That causes them to leave their friends and family for almost a whole year.

So what Sydney said was true, everything that they had gone through in the past six months, they were going to have to tell their friends, especially the good news that they had that they had been dying to tell their friends ever since they heard it. Plus, it was going to be nice to be with their friends again, to just hang out and have a good time without the pressures of a tour getting in the way.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now landing in Los Angeles, California. It is currently partly cloudy and 80 degrees. Thanks for flying Quantas air and have a nice day."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the last chapter in this is an epilogue, so the first nine chapters are about everyone and how their lives are going now that they're older and that they've finally put their past behind them. Sorry BTR didn't appear in this chapter, but of course they'll be there in the next one. I hope you guys like it. This story should be updated pretty quickly, probably going to be done in 10 days, I don't know, I haven't decided yet.**

**Ages for everyone**

**21: Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Riley, Rhuben, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Dak, WayneWayne**

**18: Patrick and Noah**

**17: Katie**

**13: Sydney**

**I'll update again soon, so you guys don't have to wait too long. :D**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles **


	2. 02

**.:02:.**

* * *

><p>"James, let's go or we're going to be late!" Carlos Garcia shouted up the stairs, his voice echoing across the foyer.<p>

"Ok, so we have sound-proof rooms," Kendall Knight stated as he rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful. "How come we don't make it that the foyer creates less echo, because it's probably the most obnoxious thing in the world."

"What's obnoxious is that James still feels that he has to be perfect everywhere he goes." Logan Mitchell dead-panned and then referred back to Kendall's question. "Because it would cost too much, it cost enough that we sound-proofed our rooms," he gave a crooked smile. "Which was done for obvious reasons."

"Boys." Katie Knight remarked, shaking her head.

"But if we reduce the echo in the foyer, we may not be able to hear if someone is at the door or if the doorbell rings." Logan continued, ignoring the young girl.

"That's why we need a maid." Carlos agreed with a short nod.

"That's what mom is for," Katie said and then chuckled as Kendall turned and raised an eyebrow at his sister. "I'm just kidding. She's already working very hard as your guys' momager."

In the past five years that Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James had been in California as their band Big Time Rush, a lot of amazing things had happened to them. They had put out three CDs, almost back-to-back, and they had seen a lot of success. The first CD came in at number 3, the second at number 1, and the third at number 2.

Currently they were on a small break from their music, to help Logan pursue his studies as a doctor (according to him it was something that he could fall back on if/when the band ended) as well as James' budding TV/Movie career. He had been in a few episodes of New Town High and was already getting a few TV roles. Kendall plays Hockey in the side, realizing that if he wanted to become a famous hockey player, he was going to have to continue to play as much as possible, so that's what he was focusing on now. And

Carlos, well, he has a son that he takes care of with his wife, Stephanie Garcia (nee King.)The two of them had become intimate when they were young, about 17/18 and when they found out that she was pregnant, they decided to go ahead and keep the baby, knowing that it was probably the best thing as Stephanie wouldn't get an abortion and Carlos couldn't think of giving up their child. Shortly after that, when they were 19, they had gotten married. He had matured quickly over the past few years, but he could still be as crazy as he was when he was 16, although he has shed his habit of wearing his helmet all of the time.

Katie knew from the beginning that she didn't want to be in show-business, but wanted to handle the money that her brother and his friends were making, so she's currently at college studying to be become a business major. Kacy Knight, on the other hand, didn't enjoy how she went from a mother with a job as waitress in Minnesota, to a mother not really doing anything to support her family in LA. So after a while she became the guys' Momager (Mom-manager) and their success has really risen because of her. She makes sure that they get plenty of breaks when they need it and she keeps them level-headed when they all get too stressed out.

"Where _is _mom, anyway?" Kendall asked, adjusting his beanie. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"She left earlier," Katie pulled her long brown hair behind her ears. "She was going to meet up with Gustavo and Kelly, but they'll meet us at the restaurant after we get to the Palm Woods." She gave an excited smile and started to bounce up and down. "I can't wait to see them again; I have so much to tell them!"

"You just want to see Noah," Logan accused.

"And figured out what souvenir they brought you this time." Kendall added.

"Oh and to know what their big surprise is." Carlos added.

Katie grinned, not denying any of the accusations. She had started dating Noah shortly before he and his siblings had left to go to Australia for a break from their music for almost a year and they had been dating every since, so for about the past five years. But she was still Katie and she was still human and couldn't wait to see her friends as well as wanting to know what gift they brought her.

"JAMES, LET'S GO!" Kendall turned and shouted up the stairs, causing the others to jump and clasp their hands over their ears. He then turned back to the others and smiled as he shook his head. "Can you believe that the Jacksons bought us this place?"

As a gift to Mrs. Knight for being a mother to them and being so concerned and caring for them as the Jacksons were being abused, they bought her, and the rest of the guys and Katie, a house out in LA for them to live in, so they didn't have to live at the Palm Woods anymore. The Jacksons had lived nearby at first, but they then sold it as it was the house that Robert had bought and constantly abused them in. They then moved into Ronan's apartment for a long time, and then he bought them a house across the city, where it was easier for them to get to their record company, Blazing Phoenix Records.

"Can you believe that one day we have to move out?" Carlos countered. "I like this place so much; I might want to live here for the rest of my life."

"Well, you practically live at Stephanie's place, since you want to take care of Ally," Logan reminded him. "So you might as well move out."

"And have you take over my room just because it's slightly bigger," Carlos snorted and lightly jostled Logan's arm. "No chance."

"Hey, sorry I took so long." James Diamond apologized as he hurried down the stairs and into the foyer with his friends; his footsteps echoing off of the marble stairs and around the foyer. "I couldn't make my hair lie perfectly flat."

"Five years has gone by and you still care about that?" Kendall asked, shaking his head.

"Blame the paparazzi." James shrugged carelessly.

"How about we blame your ego?" Katie hitched her purse up her shoulder and slid a pair of sunglasses over her face. "Let's go before we're late."

"I call driving this time!" Logan called, shoving his hand in the air and let out a laugh of triumph as he reached over to the corkboard that was by the stairs and grabbed the car keys to their maroon 1966 Pontiac GTO Convertible aka "The Big Time Rush Mobile".

"Boys." Katie muttered again, following them out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I've come to the conclusion that while this story is only 10 chapters, I feel that it's more like a long, broken up epilogue to the WFLT series. Because basically all I have for the chapters of the story, because I'm making it a happy one, is everyone catching up with everyone else and some other things that happen to further some of the characters' lives. Of course they're happy things. But I hope that you guys are still excited for what I have planned for their futures. These chapters for this story are purposely short, just so you know.**

**Anyway, I've got a question for you guys: How would you feel if we wrote a LoganxRiley BTR story? It's tied with JamesxRiley for another pairing for her in our poll for our home-page, and someone just recently asked if we've ever thought of trying one. I have one idea for it, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	3. 03

**.:03:.**

* * *

><p>"KELLY, WHERE ARE MY SUNGLASSES!" Gustavo Rocque shouted as he thrashed through his office, his arms wind milling around as he looked for the aforementioned object.<p>

"Why do you even need them Gustavo?" Kelly Wainright asked, rolling her eyes as she sauntered into his office. She spoke in that slightly condescending tone that always made him feel like he was stupid. Of course she did that on purpose, but he didn't need to know it. She placed her hands on her thin waist and raised a calculated eyebrow. "You're just going to go to a dinner with your friends, and if anything, your sunglasses are just a way to hide yourself."

"Uh, excuse me?" Gustavo rounded his desk to stand across from her, mimicking her stance. "But my sunglasses are part of my signature style," he moved his hands beside his face, in the same manner that James did when he was explaining how he was 'the face' of Big Time Rush. "It's what makes me Gustavo Rocque. What will I be _if I'm not wearing my sunglasses?_"

"A normal guy that looks like everyone else," A voice replied from the doorway. "You know, apart from the fact that you'll be squinting at just about everything because you're so used to everything being shaded."

Kelly and Gustavo whipped around to see Ronan standing in the doorway, grinning at them. Just to irritate Gustavo even more, he had sunglasses perched atop of his head, in his brown hair, and a smug smile on his face.

"Oh great, _now_ I'm even more grumpy than I already was." Gustavo grunted as Kelly burst out into surprised laughter and hurried over to Ronan, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she gave him a tight squeeze. She pulled back and grinned up at him. "You weren't supposed to be back for another two hours or so." She looked at her watch. "Yeah, two hours."

"Yeah," Ronan grinned, his green eyes twinkling. "We were so excited to be coming back here that we caught and earlier flight." His smile widened. "From the way that my kids were acting, you'd think that we have been going for the past five years, instead of a few months."

"It's still great to see you guys," Kelly reminded him. "It's always so sad, and not nearly as exciting, when you guys are around, that's for sure."

"Yeah, right." Gustavo snorted loudly.

Ronan looked over at him with a lazy grin and held open his arms. "What? I don't get a hug from Gustavo Rocque either?" He then faked a pout. "I'm hurt, and I thought that all of those magazine articles and blogs about you being heartless were untrue."

"Can it McGuire," Gustavo stated shortly and then grinned before grabbed Ronan in a tight hug, rocking him back and forth. "I'm still mad that you didn't tell us that you were getting back here early."

"How would that be a surprise then?" Ronan replied, his smug look coming back.

No matter how long then had known each other; Gustavo Rocque and Ronan McGuire had a love-hate friendship. It was obvious they were friends or they wouldn't spend so much time purposely bugging each other. Gustavo easily got underneath Ronan's skin with his childish antics, and Ronan very quickly bugged Gustavo by teasing him, commenting on his weight, and just saying something that could make the older than feel stupid. But then there was the fact that they were music producers for two bands that were big in the United States. Granted, Ronan was working with a band that he had known for over 5 years and was extremely famous back in their home country of Australia, but they were still making it big in America, but the rivalry was still there. It didn't help much that the Jacksons had constantly popped over into Rocque Records (back when Riley and Rhuben were 16) to talk to the boys, undermine what Gustavo was trying to tell them, and give the boys advice.

Gustavo knew that he owed Ronan for it, but he was never going to say it out loud or ever actually admit it to anyone but himself. It's just the way that Gustavo was and it was just the way that their friendship worked with each other. If it didn't work that way, everyone else would be worried that there was something wrong with the both of them.

"You sure surprised me."

Ronan turned around and grinned when he spotted Kacy Knight, before he had grabbed her in a huge, lightly rocking her back and forth as he did so. Ronan and Kacy had dated for a while years ago, and while they truly did love each other, they realized that it was better for them to just be friends, albeit it very close friends. They both knew that they were going to love each other for the rest of their lives.

"I'm _so_ happy to see you." Ronan murmured as he continued to hug her.

"I'm happy to see you too," Kacy replied with a warm smile when she pulled away. "Gosh, I have so much to tell you," she looked over at Kelly and Gustavo. "And Kelly and Gustavo too. Good thing we're going out for drinks later, I could really use it."

"Being a momager is still running you ragged huh?" Kelly gave a sympathetic smile. "I figured you'd have been used to it by now."

"Yeah, you'd think," Kacy replied, pulling her hair out of her face. "It was easier before they were being pulled this way and that, asking if they could do this appearance or that appearance." She looked frazzled. "Do you know how hard it is explaining to these people that the boys are on a break right now? They just won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Welcome to my world." Ronan replied.

"Your kids haven't taken a break in years." Kelly reminded him.

"Yeah, that's my point," Ronan replied. "I decided shortly after I started working at Blazing Phoenix Records, probably after my first year, that I was only going to produce for them, so I didn't have to worry about splitting my time so much and giving only attention to one band at a time, and let me tell you, sometimes I regret it. If they don't take a break, neither do I." He let out a huge breath. _"Especially_ since I'm their manager _and _music producer."

"What about Julius? Has he been helping you?" Kelly asked, packing up her stuff. "You know what; tell me at the bar, we need to get going now so we're not later with our dinner reservations with everyone else." She turned to Gustavo. "It's on you right?"

"Of course," Gustavo looked offended. "Who would I be if I didn't pay?"

"Gustavo Rocque," Ronan shot back without having to think about it. "Because you're the biggest cheapskate I've ever met. Remember the time you tried to make it that the guys' video for the RCM-CBT Global-Net Sanyoid all yourself to save time and money?"

"Yeah, never bring that up again!" Gustavo replied and shoved him on the shoulder before leading everyone out of the room.

"It's good to have you back," Kacy said as she and Ronan walked behind Kelly and Gustavo.

Ronan had never smiled so wide in his entire life. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course I had to have a chapter with Gustavo, Kelly, and Kacy before I went into the chapter where everyone else meets up again. But I wanted to show a little bit of it and have Ronan meet up with them first, just so things could progress a little bit. Next chapter is where everyone is together again.**

**Like I said, these chapters are supposed to be short. I hope you guys liked it and I'll update again soon. Have you guys seen the pics on our twitter of the DarkElements in real life as well as Kiley in real life? I'm sure you guys will love them!  
><strong>

**Oh and I'd like to say happy 16****th**** birthday to bballgirl22 yesterday! :D**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	4. 04

**.:04:.**

* * *

><p>"Please?" Camille Roberts asked, raising her eyebrows, clasping her hands together. "Just this once."<p>

"No, Camille," Logan replied, taking a step back away from her.

"Oh come on, just for old time's sake." Camille continued to plead.

"If you wanted to do it for old time's sake why don't you just slap Kendall?" Logan asked with a laugh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean," he grinned as Kendall made a sound of annoyance. "He was the one that you slapped the first time that we got here."

"Good point." Camille turned towards Kendall with a large grin on her face.

"No, wait, Camille, don't-"

_Smack!_

"OW!" Kendall's hand flew up to the side of his face, where a read hand print suddenly appeared. "Dammit that hurts!" He turned and glared at Logan. "Logie!"

WayneWayne Dooley, Jo Taylor, Stephanie Garcia, and Dak Zevon burst out laughing at the exchange between the two of them. BTR and Katie had just arrived at the Palm Woods and had spotted their friends almost immediately as they waited outside. After the initial happiness of seeing each other again (although some of them saw each other every day) they started to reminisce about all of the times they had spent in the Palm Woods. And of course, Carlos brought up how they had first gotten to LA and then Camille suddenly wanted to go and slap the boys again, just like she did when she first met them.

"Sorry, but it's better if it's you than me." Logan stated with a shrug and a warm smile.

"I often wondered why I decided to hang out with you guys," Dak stated as he shook his head. "But then I realized it's because you guys keep me entertained." He laughed again, running his hands through his hair. He looked over at Katie and smiled. "Hard to believe that I only because your friend because Katie saved me from a mass of raging fans, which I'm still thankful for by the way."

"It was nothing." Katie replied modestly.

"Oh please," Jo snorted. "If you were our friend then, how come it took you so long to actually hang out with us?"

"Hey, I _am _the pop icon," Dak replied with a teasing smile. "I was busy, and if I'm not mistaken, you were one of the fans that chased my everywhere." James looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and Dak gulped, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, you better be."

"One again, James' jealous rears its ugly head," Stephanie sighed as she turned off her video camera. "I've wasted enough film on that." She turned to James and Jo. "So when are you guys supposed to go to Vancouver for your movie?"

"Next month," Jo replied, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I'm so excited; I've always wanted to go to Vancouver! And it's so _amazing_ how we're going for a feature film too!"

"Oh please, like that was surprising," Camille replied with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, who would have thought that James Diamond 'the face' of Big Time Rush wouldn't make it on the big screen?" Kendall stated, getting in on the jokes. "The constant hours in the bathroom-"

"-The handheld mirror in his pocket at all times-"Carlos added.

"Oh," Logan laughed. "And don't forget the-" he let out a scream, jumping forward as someone dug their fingers into his sides all the while yelling 'boo' at the top of their lungs. He turned around and placed a hand on his chest, glaring at Patrick. "Don't do that!"

"Aww, you know you love it," Rhuben replied with a teasing smile as she placed her hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Why do you think I do it so much?"

"Because you guys have a freakish, kinky relationship?" Dak suggested with a shrug and a sly smile as Rhuben gave her boyfriend a large hug and a kiss on the lips. Riley quickly slapped her hands over Sydney's ears.

"I've told you before, Zevon, watch what you say." She warned.

"Please," Sydney snorted as he pushed his sister's hands off of his ears. "I'm a genius; I think I would know what sex is by now." He looked a little horrified. "Anything and everything I _didn't_ need to know."

That caused laughter from everyone and soon they were all hugging each other and talking excitedly about how happy they were to be able to see each other again. Sydney smiled to himself as he looked around at everyone. Kendall had his arms wrapped around Riley's waist and his forehead was pressed against hers as the two talked quietly. Patrick and Noah were talking animatedly to Katie, who had her free hand in Noah's. Logan and Rhuben were talking to Camille and WayneWayne, each looking happy, which was somewhat of a surprise to Sydney as he knew that Camille used to like Logan.

_This is the way that we were supposed to live life _Sydney thought to himself as he wedged his way between Kendall and Riley to give the older man a hug. _We were supposed to be able to just hang out with our friends and have a good time as we grew up and worked on our music. It took a while to get there, but now it's worth it._

Riley laughed when Sydney's stomach growled loudly. "Are you ready to eat, Little Man?" she asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Sydney smiled up at her in reply.

* * *

><p>"Can I have everyone's attention?" Julius asked as he lightly tapped a fork against his glass, the ringing sound getting everyone's attention. "So the reason we're all here is to meet up again and to tell each other what has been going on in our lives for the past five years and Brittany and I thought that we would like to start it off." He turned and smiled down at his wife. "Britt?"<p>

Brittany grinned shyly as she stood up next to her husband. "A couple of months ago Julius and I found out that…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick chorused in unison, their eyes wide and their mouths dropping open into happy smiles. The other girls at the table squealed in approval as the other guys just grinned around at each other.

"YES!" Sydney cheered, punching his fists into the air. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"How far along are you?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Only two months so far," Brittany replied, resting her hands on her stomach. "And as for whether or not it's a boy or girl, Julius and I decided that we don't want to know until it's born."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Carlos rolled his eyes, although the lift in his tone showed that he was joking. "Keep us in suspense. This is about as bad as it was when we waited for Kendall and Riles and Logan and Rhubes to get together."

Kendall made a face, balled up his napkin, and threw it into Carlos' face.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Ronan said with a smile as he stood up and leaned over, giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, no I'm not!" He frowned. "I'm going to be a grandfather when I'm 40!"

"Better get used to it, Gramps!" Gustavo shot back, bursting out into laughter. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Next thing you know, you're going to lose your hair."

"You already lost yours, so what are you talking about?" Kendall shot back, causing the whole table to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Alright," Julius said as soon as he calmed down. "Who wants to go next?"

"Oh, me!" Sydney waved his hand into the air and then pushed back his chair, standing up, brushing his long hair out of his face. "Ok, so as you guys know, we had really exciting new for you," he turned to Big Time Rush with the biggest smile on his face. "So I figured I'd let you off the hook now, so you don't have to die of anxiety." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Your guys' album has been nominated for an ARIA for Best Album," he paused as James let out aloud gasp and then let out one of his mini-screams. "_And_," he motioned to himself and his siblings. "We're going to be presenting the award to the winner."

"Dude!" James let out a louder scream. "Are you kidding? Tell me you're kidding?"

"Why would we be joking?" Riley asked, looking offended. "We got the letter just last night, you've been nominated and we're presenting the award." She raised an eyebrow. "And you have about three months until the award ceremony, so don't screw things up before then."

"Also," Rhuben spoke up as she turned to Carlos and Stephanie. "We know that you haven't really had any time to relax ever since you got married, which was a great reception by the way," she grinned. "Got and had Ally, along with working on your music and film careers, so…" she reached down under the table and pulled a long thing envelope from her purse. "We got you this." She handed them the envelope.

"What is that?" Katie whispered, leaning against Noah's side. "What are you guys giving her?"

Noah chuckled and turned his head to look at his girlfriend. "You'll see." He replied with a mysterious smile and a wink.

Katie frowned and punched him on the arm. "I hate it when you do that." She muttered. "I always like to be in the know of everything."

"Oh my god!" Stephanie gasped as she opened the envelope. "Jamaica? You're sending Carlos and me to Jamaica?"

"Because you didn't get a honeymoon," Patrick supplied, seeing the questioning look on Carlos' face. "You guys have been so busy, and your wedding was pretty fast, so we figured that you should get some time to yourselves." He looked amused. "And I'm guessing I shouldn't be surprised if

"Still got no tact I see." Jo stated with a laugh.

"You know it." Patrick replied with a wink.

"Hey, Pat, don't hit on my girlfriend," James replied as he pointed a fork at him. Patrick grinned in reply and the two laughed a little bit. "So are there any other announcements or can we just eat?"

"My thoughts exactly." Carlos agreed.

"Does anyone else have anything they'd like to share?" Ronan asked, looking around the table, meeting everyone's gaze as he did so. They just looked at him in reply. "Alright," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's dig in."

There was a loud burp and everyone turned to Gustavo, whose plate was already empty.

"Oh," he blinked. "We were going to wait?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, I didn't really like this chapter, but at least it's longer than the others because some people didn't talk even though they were there. Alright, so you have the big news that DE had for their friends, you now know that Julius and Brittany are going to have a baby, Carlos and Stephanie are going to have a honeymoon because they never got one before, you've seen how Dak became their friend, and James and Jo are going to star in a movie together. What do you think I have planned for Racy, Kiley, Lella, Wamille, and Natie?**

**Ok, so I have a question, how would you guys feel if I did a PatrickxKatiexNoah centered story, maybe a PatrickxJo story (maybe one-shot), and a RileyxLoganxRhuben friendship centered story. Or maybe a Kiley and Lella centered story...**

**You know what, just go here: http:/bit . ly/ nsYGWF and let me know what BTR/DE story you want me to put up next! Because those are the only ones that aren't in the order of the ones that are going to be uploaded next. Let me know because I have so many ideas for you guys it's not even funny.**

**(Let me know if the link doesn't work and I'll send it a different way).**

**I'll update again soon!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles **


	5. 05

**.:05:.**

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to watch?" Riley asked as she picked up the TV remote and turned on the console. "I think there's a Stephen King movie marathon on."<p>

"I don't particularly care," Kendall replied as he watched her pick up one of Kendall's spare beanies and slide it over her hair. He lifted a eyebrow as she took off her shoes and socks, watching as his hockey jersey ruffled with her movements. "You know, you look hotter in my hockey jersey than I do." Kendall mused as Riley pulled herself up onto the bed next to him.

"The girlfriend is _always_ supposed to look better than the boyfriend when they're wearing their clothes," Riley stated, sliding her jeans off from under the hockey jersey, which went down to her mid-thigh. "It's just the way the world works, boofhead." She smiled as she propped up the pillow behind her and stretched her bare legs out.

Kendall pouted. "It's not fair though," he replied. "It just makes us guys all hot and bothered."

"Like I said," Riley grabbed the remote again and turned up the volume. "It's just the way the world works." She yawned loudly. "Sorry about that, she apologized. "I'll try not to fall asleep, but since I just got back in a few hours ago, I'm not making any promises."

Kendall smiled as he watched her yawn again. After the dinner with their friends Kendall had taken Riley back to his house and the two had just decided to watch TV and do some cuddling, something that they hadn't done in a long time since their busy schedule kept them apart. Of course he was hoping that they would do a little more than that, but the jet lag from a 13 hour flight easily caused fatigue to ruin his plans. But he wasn't holding his breath about it.

She shifted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes trained on the TV. Kendall reached down and lightly pulled her legs across his lap, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his hand. The two watched the movie; Kendall wasn't completely sure which one it was, in silence for a few moments. But Kendall's eyes kept going back to his girlfriend's face.

_I can't believe she's back here again. _He thought to himself. _It's like a dream come true. _He lightly patted his jeans pockets. _I hope I have the guts to do this. _

Kendall smiled at her cautiously as he reached out and ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "You know, I never thought that I would be able to call you my girlfriend." He murmured and moved closer to her, resting his head on his upraised hand, putting his elbow on the pillows on his bed. "To call you mine."

"Yeah, considering the fact that we're always too stubborn to tell each other how we really feel until we get each other pissed," Riley laughed in reply. "I'm surprised we lasted this long." She was teasing, he could tell.

Kendall's smile never faded, but he grew serious all the same. "Ruby, you know I respect you. I respect you almost more than anyone else I know…"

"I was just kidding." Riley said quickly, interrupting him. Her blues eyes were wide and she looked anxious. "You don't have to get all serious on me. I know-" This time Kendall cut her off.

"Shut up and left me finish," Kendall grinned."I want you to know how much I respect you and love you. I respect what you do and how you treat people and what you've made of yourself."

Riley blushed, embarrassed. "Thanks, but-"

"No. I'm not done yet."

"Yeah, but don't you think that you might give me a big head with all these compliments?" Riley grinned, pushing her hair off of her cheek.

Kendall sighed loudly as he sat up, crossing his legs. "Can't you just shut up and let me propose to you?"

"You want to what?" Riley broke the silence first and stared at him full in the face for the first time. His only response was the clenching and unclenching of his fists. Things had obviously not gone as he had planned. "Are you serious?" Riley's brows inched up as did the pitch of her voice. Kendall unclenched his fists and slowly opened his eyes to her incredulous stare.

"Dead serious." He sighed, "Riley, what I'm trying to tell you is that I've always been attracted to you, I've always respected you and even at times I've been a little in awe of you." He held up a hand as Riley made a face an opened her mouth. He wanted to get this done before she interrupted. "I've loved you for a long time and I love _everything _about you. Your courage, your practicality, your overwhelming concern for others, your... I don't know, even your annoying tendency to finish my sentences." He smiled at her helplessly.

"You find that annoying?" Riley's eyebrows lowered.

Kendall's smile broadened, "And your constant concern about being a nuisance, ironically also annoying." He moved forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "But it makes me smile."

Riley twisted her lips to the side, "Right, I doubt it would make you smile 10 years from now."

"Is that a yes?" Kendall asked, his eyes widening with hope.

"Did you ask?" Riley prompted.

Kendall chuckled, flipping his hair out of his face. "Well," He raised a hand and slapped it against his thigh. "I thought that was what I was doing."

"Well," Riley crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't heard a question yet."

"If you would stop interrupting..." Kendall didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry, whether he wanted to be able to hug her to him or grab her and shake her. Appropriately, he grimaced.

"Obviously not an endearing quality," Riley barked a laugh.

Kendall's stress levels eased and he laughed in response. "You just refuse to make this a romantic memory," he accused.

"Don't make me gag." Riley replied simply, her lips twisting into a smirk.

"Riley!" he almost growled.

"Yes?" she responded flippantly.

He took another deep breath. He was flustered, but confident. "Alright. So that we are clear..." He smiled and spoke as if explaining it to a five year old, "I'm asking you to marry me. No tenderness, no nausea. Rilandon Sydney Jackson-McGuire-"

"How'd you know my middle name?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows. "I never told you it."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry."

Kendall sighed, but managed to smile again. His heart started to pound as he reached out and took his girlfriends hands in his. "I would be honored if you spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

"No."

Kendall nearly passed out as the gaped at the young woman who was lying next to him. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, her dark blue eyes were staring right at him, and her full lips was in a line, not giving away any emotion. If it wasn't for the fact that what she had just said nearly killed him, Kendall would have jumped her right then and there. (Which is a good reason for the boys to have had their rooms soundproof.)

Kendall finally took in a breath of air, continuously staring at his girlfriend. "No?" he asked incredulously.

"Y- right," Riley nodded once and sat up, her hair falling down her back. "No." She swung her legs to the side and scooted forward, placing her feet on the floor. Kendall watched as she started to round the bed before quickly scrambling off his side, almost falling as his feet hit the floor.

He stepped in front of her, preventing her from leaving the room. He shook his head, his blonde hair flying. "No." He stated. "No. You're lying. You're not thinking straight, you're still on jet lag."

"Lying?" Riley snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her hip. "What about the 'no' is a lie?" She asked incredulously, giving him her patented you-are-such-an-idiot-glare.

"You're lying." Kendall insisted. "The 'no' is the lie." He crossed his arms over his chest as well and then bent at the waist, giving a smirk. "You love me, so you're not going to say 'no' to a proposal."

"Well," Riley pretended to think about it as she took a step to the side and walked by him. "I think I just did, Hockey-Head." At the sound of her nickname for him, Kendall whipped his head around and looked at his girlfriend. He felt like a fool when he caught the 'gotcha' smirk on her face.

She winked at him once before disappearing from the doorway, her footsteps heading quickly down the hallway. Kendall grabbed the doorway to his room and used it to propel himself forward, chasing after her. Their laughter echoed through the foyer and the kitchen as they continued to run through the house. Riley then ran through the living room and around the couch. She smirked and stuck out her tongue, standing on one side of the couch, as Kendall stood on the other. She faked to the right and started to run around the left side of the couch, but Kendall, with his fast reflexes, quickly caught her and tackled her onto the couch.

Laughing, Kendall pinned her down, straddling her waist. "Wow, doesn't _this_ look familiar."

"Yeah, and once again I'll say 'so what do I have to do to get you to get off of me?'." Riley said, holding her arms above her head.

"Answer two questions," Kendall held up a finger. "One; why did you say no when I asked you to marry me?"

"It wasn't romantic," Riley replied simply. Kendall snorted. "Sorry, but being proposed to, I was hoping that it would be something a little more romantic than being called annoying and then have the question popped."

"I never pegged you as the romantic type, Ruby." Kendall looked amused.

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me, Hockey-Head." Riley easily countered. "What's your second question?"

Kendall leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers so he was looking right into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" he breathed, his breath mixed with hers.

"Yes," she whispered in reply.

Kendall smiled and pulled the ring from his pocket and slid it onto Riley's left hand, making it official…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did I freak you out a bit? Hahaha, of course Riley was going to say yes. Ohh, did you guys catch that reference to the WFLT series with the couch? Which story did that come from? I'll update again soon. **

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	6. 06

**.:06:.**

* * *

><p>"We'll try not to be too loud, Wally," Camille said and leaned down, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. WayneWayne was sitting on the couch, watching TV, his eyes completely glued to the set. "But I don't think I can make any promises, you know how loud we can get."<p>

"I know how loud _you_ can get," WayneWayne replied with a smirk. "But I'm not sure about the others."

"You're gross," Camille lightly hit him on the back of the head.

"But you love me anyway," WayneWayne said.

"Yeah, that's true," Camille purposefully messed up his hair and then walked over to her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. She smiled when she looked over at Katie, Jo, Stephanie, Riley, and Rhuben. They hadn't been able to have sleepovers for a long time, especially since they were all so busy doing their own thing, so it was good that they were able to finally have one, to just hang out and catch up. "Don't be surprised if Wally busts in here because he's complaining about the noise." She said to the girls.

"Really," Rhuben replied with her mouth full of popcorn. "I would have figured that he would come bursting in here to steal our popcorn, since you took the last bags."

"That too." Camille replied with a laugh and launched herself onto her bed, rolling onto her stomach, jostling the other girls. "So what do you guys want to do first?"

"I'd suggest painting everyone's nails," Katie commented, looking over her own. "But I don't think that any girl wants to get kicked in the face like last time."

"It's not my fault that I'm ticklish on my feet," Riley flushed with embarrassment and then looked over at Stephanie. "I'm still really sorry about that."

"It's alright," Stephanie replied with a wave of her hand, scanning the group of girls with her digital camera. "Carlos had a good laugh about it, and that in turn caused Ally to start laughing for the first time, so it was worth it."

"Which reminds me," Camille spoke up. "Am I going to be able to see my niece before I leave?"

"Leave?" Jo whipped her head over to Camille, her eyebrows lowering. "What do you mean before you leave? Why are you leaving?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Wait, where are you even going?"

"Oops," Camille clasped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to tell you guys this early," she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, kicking her feet back and forth, lighting hitting her butt each time she did so. "WayneWayne and I got parts on a new TV show; we filmed the pilot a while ago. Anyway, next week or so, we're moving to Connecticut, because that's where the show is going to be filmed."

"You're moving back home?" Rhuben raised her eyebrows. "That's a good thing, I guess." She frowned. She let out a sigh and rubbed her neck. "It just sucks because we're already going back and forth from Australia, and now we won't see you anymore."

"Yeah," Jo agreed and put her arm around Camille's shoulders. "What am I going to do without my best friend?"

"Hey!" Stephanie cried indignantly, snapping her video camera shut.

"Don't worry about it guys," Camille waved her hands frantically. "I'll be back before you know it and we can still Skype and all that like we do with Riley and Rhuben."

"Which we wouldn't _have_ to do if you guys would just move here." Katie stated, raising an eyebrow.

"You must really hate having a long-distance relationship with Noah," Riley remarked pointedly. "I told you before, there's no one on the beach back home that he's even slightly interested that he would ever leave you for."

There was a brief silence after that, and Camille hated it. She never liked it when there was a silence when she gave a presentation, she didn't like it when she was filming (usually because the person she was acting with wasn't as good as she was) and she hated it whenever she was talking to someone because it gave them too much time to think. And it was supposed to be a sleepover, so she didn't want them to think about anything other than having fun.

"So, does anyone else have any news they want to share?" Camille asked, crossing her legs. "Anything, because I don't want you to be bummed out about my moving."

"I'm getting married," Riley and Rhuben harmonized and then gave each other odd looks as Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and Katie gasped loudly, covering their mouths with their hands. At the same time, Riley and Rhuben both raised a hand and pointed a finger at each other. "What did you say?" They continued to speak in unison as they pointed to themselves. "I'm getting married. You're getting married? Stop that!"

"Wait," Jo held her hands out, causing the twin girls to fall silent, and then she turned to Riley. "Kendall proposed to you?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Just yesterday after dinner."

"Ok," Jo then turned to Rhuben. "And Logan proposed to you?"

"After dinner today," Rhuben tucked her strand of purple hair behind her ear. "It was cute, I guess," she shrugged one shoulder. "He proposed to me with a ring-pop."

"And you said yes?" Katie snorted.

"I love ring-pops!"

"Obviously not as much as you love Logan," Stephanie replied with a grin and then squealed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you two are going to get married. Maybe you can have a double wedding!" Jo nodded in agreement.

"I'd rather double elope, so Ronan doesn't have to pay." Riley replied sardonically.

"Well, that stinks," Camille stated, shaking her head. "I'm moving and you guys are getting married. How come I can't have that good luck?" She laughed as her friends turned to her with sad looks. "Don't worry about it guys, I'm moving to do what I love, and I'm moving with Wally, so I don't have to worry about being lonely or anything, I don't expect any going away gifts from you."

"Here's a gift," Jo smirked and reached out a hand, shoving Camille off of her bed and onto the floor.

Camille let out a shriek as she fell and fell face-first onto the hardwood floor. Instead of getting mad and retaliating by jumping up and shoving Jo to the ground, she just laughed along with her friends,

It was probably the last time she was going to be able to do it for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that one-shot I wrote earlier is how Logan proposes to Rhuben. So, now I've got Wamille out of the way, (not like that) IE their moving to Connecticut, now all I have to do is show Racy and Natie, which is the next two chapters, and then end it all. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	7. 07

**.:07:.**

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock," Ronan knocked on the door to Kacy's office.<p>

She turned away from her computer and gave a bright smile, waving him inside, watching as he quietly closed the door behind him. "Hey," she greeted and then peered at the clock on her computer face. "I thought that we weren't getting together for lunch until 1:00."

"We're not," Ronan agreed. "But my kids are at an event in town, which they didn't need me for, and I was bored, so I figured I'd come by and see what you guys were doing." He dropped into a chair and warily placed his hands over his stomach. "That and I wanted to talk to you-"

"About Kendall and Riley being engaged?" Kacy interrupted and then smiled and nodded when Ronan nodded in reply. "Yeah, I know, he showed me the ring a couple of months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ronan asked, sitting up as his eyebrows raised.

Kacy shrugged. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," she tilted her head to the side. "Kendall begged me not to tell, and, well, I didn't really think that it would make much of a difference anyway..." she continued to look at Ronan and he stared back at her. "Ok, I'm just going to cut right to the chase with this," she completely turned away from her computer and folded her hands on the desk. "Since you're obviously not going to be the one to bring it up."

Ronan let out a mocking gasp as he placed a hand on his chest. "Rats, you found out my plan!" He sat up straight, giving her a look. "That one usually cracks people up."

"Haha," Kacy gave a half smile. "Anyway, we both know that we still have feelings for each other," Ronan nodded silently. "And we also know that Riley, at one point, had broken up with Kendall because she wanted us to be happy so, maybe it's time we returned the favor…" she let the question hang in the air.

"What about Noah and Katie?" Ronan asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Either way the relationships with our family are going to be screwed up, with the feelings that you and I have for each other, it's _obvious_ that Kendall and Riley are head over heels for each other, and then there's Noah and Katie…"

"They _have_ been dating for a long time," Kacy agreed. "But they were friends before they started dating, like really great friends, Patrick too, so I don't know how they're going to deal with it." She shook her head. "But I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about us."

"Well, let's think realistically," Ronan sounded slightly sarcastic. "We'll basically be doing the same thing that we already are doing, being managers to our kids as well as trying to keep them out of trouble 24/7," he paused. "Which you and I both know doesn't work," he added. "And the only thing that would be different about our relationship is that…we won't be kissing each other." He shrugged.

Kacy gave him a look as her lip curled in the corner. "Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"I'm not _saying_ it," Ronan replied, for a second looking like deer caught in the headlights. "I'm _implying _it."

Kacy pursed her lips together but then couldn't help it and burst out laughing. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Now I remember why I like you so much."

"My _amazing_ sense of humor and the fact that I'm easy on the eyes?" Ronan shot back with a grin.

"Stop," Kacy got up from her seat, prompting Ronan to stand as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "In any case, I think its better that we're just friends. That way, we know each other as well as…couples do, without having to worry about any drama."

"You obviously don't know much about the world, Kacy," Ronan replied, resting his arms on her shoulders. "Because there's _always_ some drama." He hugged her tightly. "But I agree, friends is better than nothing." He took a step back and gave her a bright smile. "So let's go down and get some lunch." He then shrugged. "You know, if Gustavo hasn't gotten to it already."

"You're so mean." Kacy lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Well, I'm paying for it so…" Ronan shrugged again and grinned as he led Kacy out of her office to meet up with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy chapter; and then there's Racy, always going to love each other, but just going to be friends…and…well, I don't know what they would be to each other, I guess they'd be step-parents to all of them, idk. That's actually something I need to look up.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	8. 08

**.:08:.**

* * *

><p>"So…" Noah shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "We're broken up."<p>

"Yeah," Katie nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. "I guess so."

Patrick looked back and forth between the two of the, his twin and his best friend and then sighed loudly, tilting his head back and looking at the sky. "Awkward," he sang and then moved between the two of them, slapping his arms around their shoulders. "Ok, guys, aren't you happy that Riley and Kendall are going to get married?"

"Yes, of course," Noah frowned as he looked at his twin. "You know I would do anything to make her happy, especially since she did so much for us when we were growing up."

"And I love my brother and your sister to death," Katie added, looking at Patrick like he was crazy. "What made you think that we're not happy?"

"_Because_," Patrick stressed the word. "You're acting like we're not going to be able to see each other all the time." He dropped his arms and moved away from them. "Duh! We're going to be siblings-in-law; personally, I think that's _way_ better than getting married. And the only thing that you guys have to change about your relationship is that you just won't kiss each other anymore." He paused. "I mean, you can, but I'm not sure how many people would view that."

"You're rambling," Katie pointed out and Patrick immediately clammed up, running his tongue over the piercings in his lips. "Well," she turned to Noah. "To be honest I was thinking about breaking up for a while now," his eyebrows raised. "It was nothing against you, I just felt like…I don't know, things were slowing down and-"

"No need to worry," Noah gave a half smile. "I was thinking the same thing. Who knows," he shrugged. "Maybe we were better off as friends throughout this whole thing anyway." He rubbed his chin. "We were young and at the time you were the only girl that I hung out with, besides Jo, Camille, and Stephanie and I didn't really know what I wanted at the time." He shrugged and gave a teasing smile. "Plus at the time I thought you were hot so-"

"Are you saying I'm _not_?" Katie shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Before we get into a lover's spat," Patrick pushed his way back between them. "I think that we should go get something to eat." He rubbed his stomach, his eyes lighting up. "Like ice cream!"

"In other words you're hungry and you don't have any money on you." Katie stated as she shook her head, and then rolled her eyes when Patrick grinned and nodded. "Honestly, do you _ever_ carry any money on you?"

"That's what No is fore," Patrick replied and turned to his brother, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a leather wallet, ignoring Noah's cries of annoyance, and then flipped through it. "20 bucks, sweet!" He slapped Noah on the back. "Ice cream is on you!"

Noah sighed heavily, knowing that he was defeated as Patrick tossed him back his wallet.

"Onward, to the ice cream shop!" Patrick declared, punching the air as he started to walk off down the street.

"Seriously, I'm not related to him," Noah murmured, slapping himself on the face.

"You have to admit, it's entertaining," Katie replied and put her arm through his before running to catch up to Patrick and looping her free arm through his. "Ahh, isn't this great?" She asked as the three of them walked down the street. "The Three Musketeers back together."

"Since when do we call ourselves the Three Musketeers?" Patrick asked, lowering his arm and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just trying out different group names," Katie replied.

"Oh, then keep trying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you that these would be short chapters. And there's Patrick, Katie, and Noah. No matter if they're dating or is there is a love triangle, I like watching these three as best friends. I don't know, I just think it's cute. Only two chapters left, this story will be done by Sunday. And I'm still wondering what to do with Live and Love, I'm losing inspiration for it, but I also don't really want to discontinue it.  
><strong>

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	9. 09

**.:09:.**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on guys," Logan rolled his eyes as he, Kendall, James, and Carlos arrived at the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. It was aptly named, as after the Jacksons had bought them their house, and after the guys had become really famous, Mr. Reginald Bitters, the manager of the apartment building, had kicked them out before they could even pack their stuff. "We're grown men now, do we <em>really<em> want to go and play a prank on Bitters?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Kendall replied, giving Logan an odd look. "Don't get all conscientious on me now." He then paused as Logan, James, and Carlos looked at him funny. "Yes, I know how to use really big words; Logan isn't the only one who knows how!" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, James, do you have the funnel?"

"Check!" James grinned as he held up the object.

"Carlos, do you have the water bottle?"

"Check!" Carlos replied, slapping his helmet.

"And I have the coin," Logan sighed, knowing he was defeated. "And we have your smooth talking, Kendall, let's get this over with." He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed his friends into the Palm Woods.

Kendall strolled over to the front desk and started to rapidly ring the bell that was sitting on the desk. He stood there for about two minutes, continuously pushing the button, so wrapped up in the sound that he didn't notice when Bitters stormed out of the manager's office.

"What?" He snapped and then his eyes narrowed when he saw the boys in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought I kicked you out!"

"You did," Kendall replied with a bright smile. "And we thought that we would come back and visit you!"

"Yeah right," Bitters snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you _really_ come here for?"

"Ok," Logan let out another sigh as he lifted a video camera and pointed it at Bitters. "You know how we've been working on a TV show, well, we thought that we would make a video for YouTube about what we do when we're not on set, and thought that we'd get you to be in one of them because you were the one that let us stay in the PalmWoods."

"So would you rather kick us out, or be viewed by _millions_ of our fans?" James asked, watching as Bitters' eyes lit up.

"Watched by millions of fans, huh?" Bitters murmured to himself.

"You'll be as famous as the Jonas Brothers." Carlos added helpfully.

"Alright," Bitters agreed with a grin as he moved around the counter to fully present himself to the four boys. "What do I have to do?"

"This video is about the things that we do when we're bored," Kendall stated as he placed a hand on Bitters' shoulder. "Little competitions and things like that. This one that we have here," he pointed over to James, who put the funnel that he was holding, in the front of his pants. "Is to see how long it takes for you to get a coin from your forehead," Logan handed James the coin and James pressed it against his forehead. "Down to the funnel," moving his face muscles a few times, the coin slipped down James' face and into the funnel. James pulled the funnel out and shook his left leg, allowing the coin to fall to the floor.

"That's it?" Bitters looked skeptical as he took the funnel and coin from James.

"That's it," Kendall replied.

"And don't forget, _millions of fans_ are going to see this." Carlos nodded like a bobble head as Bitters put the funnel into the front of his pants.

"Ok," Bitters agreed and then tilted his head back, pressing the coin to his forehead. "But only for the millions of-AAAAH!"

As he was putting the coin against his forehead, Carlos had leapt forward and unscrewed the cap to his water bottle and dumped it down the funnel, effectively soaking the front of Bitters' pants. As Bitters raced into his office, raving and cursing at the top of his lungs, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James burst into hysterics.

"Aww, too bad he didn't know that this is a pranking web video." Carlos sighed as he wiped away his tears before laughing again.

"I hate you," Bitters growled as he came back out of his office, a towel wrapped around his waist, causing the guys to burst out laughing again.

"Oh Mr. Bitters, you know you love us." Carlos replied with a large grin. He then got a good look of Bitters' face. "Wow, he's getting as mad as Gustavo does."

"Run!" Kendall cried and the four boys high-tailed it out of the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How could I NOT bring back Bitters and have them prank him when he hadn't been in any of my recent stories? Anyway, the next chapter is the last one; I'll update it again soon.**


	10. 10

**.:10:.**

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at the makeshift scoreboard that Sydney had set up. The score was 24-16 and it was half-time. He smiled as he looked over at James, who was currently crouched over the basketball court, dribbling a basketball in his right hand and using his left to keep Patrick away from him.<p>

After having played the prank on Bitters, Sydney made an off-hand comment about the competition that the two bands had created years before. It wasn't a competition for much, just for bragging rights, whomever was better at any even that they made a competition got a certain amount of points and whomever won got bragging rights. Thing is though, after five years of not playing the compeititon, they forgot who was in the lead and what the score actually was. So Patrick suggested playing a game to figure out who would be the all around winner. So they played a game of darts, concluding that whichever event the dart landed on, that would be the game they would play.

And luck would have it (or Riley's and Rhuben's bad luck) they were going to play basketball. But because the sides were uneven, Sydney suggested that he would be the referee and score keeper. The odd thing was, even if the guys were losing, they didn't seem to care. They were having a great time and it was a great stress reliever to everything that they had been through.

James passed the ball to Kendall.

He faked right, outmaneuvering Riley, and then passed the ball over to Carlos, as he Kendall ran as fast as he could to cover the net, just in case the shot missed. Carlos shot from the three pointer line and the ball went in with a _swish._ Kendall, Logan, and James cheered loudly as Carlos whooped in delight.

24-19. 5 more points to go. Patrick grabbed the ball and was heading towards the opposite hoop. Logan sprinted and blocked him. Then, he managed to intercept a ball and did a easy lay-up after running back to his side of the court.

Following, James did a lay-up and Kendall shot a ball in. The score was now 24-25. The DarkElements were still winning.

Kendall grinned as he huddled his friends together, "There's still 4 minutes to go", she said, "Anything can happen in 4 minutes." And to quickly cover time, Kendall grabbed the ball and got another shot, but it fell to the court, missing the hoop by a few inches.

"Whoo! We won!" Riley cheered as Patrick laughed. "Ugh, and people say I'm bad at basketball."

"You _are_ bad at basketball," Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James harmonized.

Riley huffed. "You could have at least let me have this one!" She grumbled.

"Foul!" Sydney called as he stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants. "Rhuben fouled Kendall right before the shot was taken." He placed his hands on his hips and smiled impishly.

"Syd!" Rhuben cried in disbelief, smacking herself on the forehead. "After all that time, and the two shots I actually made, you go and take the win form us _now_?"

"Sorry, you guys know I can't lie." Sydney trotted over and grabbed the basketball, chest passing it to Kendall. "You get two shots," he called. "Make it count."

"Play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate." Carlos added, singing in encouragement.

"Knock it off!" Patrick laughed, shoving him aside as the two teams gathered under the net. "Take the shot, Kendall."

Kendall grabbed the ball and didn't bother looking before taking the shot, the ball sinking easily. He grinned as James, Logan, and Carlos cheered. Sydney grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Kendall, keeping his eyes on the basket. Kendall looked over at his friends as he bounced the ball a few times ,trying to work away his nerves. They had been through a lot the few past years, and he knew that there was plenty more for them to go through.

But it was good to know that at that moment, things were perfect.

Kendall took a deep breath and bounced the ball again. He scooped it up in his hands, kept his eyes on the backboard, and sprung off the ground, pushing the ball from his hands. The ball arched through the air and hit the backboard…bounced off the rim…hit the backboard, and started to roll around the rim of the hoop.

The ball continued around the hoop and then…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, now that's is the complete end of this story as well as the WFLT series. I hope you guys liked the ending, flashbacks ftw. I had actually forgotten about the competition between the bands at first, then I remembered that was basically the reason why I wrote the stories so here you go, I brought it back, and now it's up to reader interpretation to see who wins.**


End file.
